tadukoobiblefandomcom-20200213-history
First Dead Era Updates (December 2014)
Updates from Tadukoo in December during the First Dead Era. Day 2 4:18 PM Well, this may be the latest report yet. Fifth Tadukooverse Report We have been working on forming the Tadukooverse Constitution, which is almost complete now. The following list may seem small, but forming the constitution was a lot of work. It may not be done yet, but the majority of the work for it is done. * We decided on how constitutional amendments are made and what they can do on 11/25. * We decided on how constitutional rewrites are made and what they can do on 11/25. * On 11/25, we started forming the constitution and have been working on it since. Day 3 12:54 PM Today, the Tadukooverse Constitution was finalized. It is the unbreakable law of the server, and will be used to base future decisions off of (including rules and policies and such). Day 6 4:29 PM The Tadukooverse Reports will now be on separate pages, so that I don't need to create redirect pages for every one. I will probably link to each one through these pages, but it will not be on this page. Here is today's: Sixth Tadukooverse Report Day 8 9:52 PM I have not been doing much with the Ultimate Tadukooverse Re-Opening Plan recently. The reason is that I have been busy with other things, from making Tadukoo Bible 1.0, to college work, to working on making a game, and to issues in my life. Tadukoo Bible is over for now, college work will be done on the 15th, that game won't be finished anytime soon, the issues won't go away, but on the 15th I'll be able to focus more on Tadukooverse. At that point, I'll have a full month to finish what's in the plan up to the Legacy Re-Opening, which will now start the Resurrection Era. (The Legacy Era was renamed to Resurrection Era, being a new type of era in a recent decision by the Tadukooverse Team.) The Resurrection Era will still be for Legacy Users only. It is still unknown how long the Resurrection Era will last, but hopefully it isn't much longer than a month (a month seems to be a realistic amount of time it could take). When the Resurrection Era happens, it will be using Bukkit 1.7.9, but we will probably be using 1.8 server software by the Ultimate Tadukooverse Re-Opening. I'd like to lay out where the Tadukooverse Team is going with the decisions in the future. We made it through the basics to form the Tadukooverse Constitution already. The Tadukooverse Constitution stands as the very basics of how the server, team, decision making, and constitution work as well as basic player rights. This is the foundation upon which all future decisions, rules, and policies should be based. Somewhere in the middle of the basics section of our discussions, we took a break to make some decisions regarding the Legacy Re-Opening, Legacy Era, and Ultimate Tadukooverse Re-Opening. These decisions were made to basically set in stone what we'd do leading up to the Legacy Re-Opening and prevent us from adding more to it (as that could slow down the process). After we formed the Tadukooverse Constitution, we moved on to policies for updating, a few decisions on server eras, and how the server version number works. The updating policies will be used for the Ultimate Tadukooverse Re-Opening and Renaissance Era of course, but it was better to decide them now rather than put it off and worry about that pushing back the re-opening date. The server eras decisions were made to define what each era means, to decide what type of era will occur after the Legacy Era, and to help in the future with downtime (darkness eras, extended darkness eras, and dead eras). The server version number stuff was decided for future use as well. This is the point we are currently at, having finished the updating policies, server version number stuff, and server era decisions. We also made a quick decision about the Player Numbering Policy (to keep it). The next section we will be discussing is rules, banning policies, possible punishments for breaking the rules (to use in banning policies), and any other policies that would relate to these. After this section (or taking a break from this section if we take too long), we will move on to make decisions regarding the Resurrection Era and Ultimate Tadukooverse Re-Opening, including the date for it. After that point, I'm not quite sure of the order of the future decision sections. The other sections are: forms (the Team Application Form and Banned Form and if we need more), ranks and permissions, plugins, worlds and cities, possible constitutional amendments and rewrites, and then miscellaneous stuff (questions or decisions that were brought up during other discussions or by certain people that don't really fit anywhere else or were simply postponed to focus on other stuff). As for the future of Tadukooverse, I began a (very small at the moment) plan to keep it up until at least January 16, 2016. The importance of January 15th is that it was the first day I opened Tadukooverse to the public back in 2012, so it's the anniversary. Having it open to one day after that anniversary makes it so we can celebrate the anniversary one last time before a funeral the next day (in the worst case scenario). There's more I want to say about the future, but it's secrets at the moment that are included in the Ultimate Tadukooverse Re-Opening Plan. Eventually they will be revealed, but not until the actual re-opening takes place. Day 20 3:24 PM I completely missed last week's Tadukooverse Report. I suppose it doesn't matter too much with the server being down though. I've been occupied on making my own game recently, but anyway here's today's report: Seventh Tadukooverse Report Day 30 2:37 PM So I missed the report this Saturday, so it's another late report. The report would've been very boring if I had done it on Saturday, as no decisions were made at that point. Anyway, here's the report: Eighth Tadukooverse Report Day 31 7:11 PM I'm going to start working on the New Years Report and resolution soon. In case I don't post in next month's updates right away or whatever, here's the links to those: New Years Tadukooverse Report and 2015 Tadukooverse New Years Resolution Category:Updates from Tadukoo